Camellia Stark
by Sweet-single
Summary: femHarry Camellia Potter was saved when she was three and changed the life of a certain Industrial Physicist.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ironman or Harry Potter. If I did it wouldn't be famous and I wouldn't be a poor college student.**

**AN**: **chi-chan**: hello everyone this is my fan fiction of harry potter and ironman obviously. If you're planning to flame just stop it's your fault for deciding to read my drivel. And I'm already warning you there are going to be mistakes and whatnot and it called **FANFICTION ** for a reason because fans have decided to write the story the way they want :p. It really annoys me when people are like it's not supposed to be that way blah blah if you want it the original way then go find another ficlet or go read the damn book or comic or movie or whatever. Muahaha I'm the first fem-harry child of tony stark fic yay

**p.s **i'll fix the chapter later since this was written in the span of oh lesse at the most 4 hours the idea just popped in my head and I decided to just type it up

**Warnings: **mentions of child abuse (**for this chapter anyway), and extreme randomness from the author**

**Prologue**

Mrs. Abernathy of Number 10 Privet Drive was dreading her visit to visit the Mrs. Petunia Dursley of Number 7. Such a horrid person that woman was. Her son was atrocious and the woman just kept spoiling him believing he could do no wrong and the rotten thing was only 4 years old and already a terror. But alas here she was having tea. Mrs. Dursley had left to go to the bathroom for a bit. She was finally relaxing glad to not have the woman's voice and gossip grate her ears. Then she heard a kitten like sneeze and looked around in confusion. The Dursleys didn't have any pets. Mrs. Dursley prided over her clean house and even a screaming Dudley wouldn't let her have an animal in her pristine house. She set down her tea cup and went to investigate the noise. She heard another sniffle coming from the cupboard under the stairs and something told her she was going to get the shock of her life. As the cupboard her eyes went round in shock at what her eyes saw. A little child the size of a maybe 2 year old sat staring at her with teary eyes. The child only had a large tshirt that was dirty and covered in bloodstains. The visible skin was littered with bruises old and new. A serious burn on it's little wrist and a large bruise in the shape of a hand around her neck. And most serious what seemed to be a large lump and crusty side of the right head. Mrs. Abernathy's husband worked for child protective services and a lot of times he brought the children to stay until they found families for them but this was one of the worst scenes she has ever seen. The child sat on a tiny cot that also had bloodstains and the room smelled of must and urine. It was cramped and dusty with chemicals! The child had shoulder length hair that was matted. She quickly kneeled and reached in and the child shrunk back in fear.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm Mrs. Abernathy. I'm going to get you help." she soothed and held her arms out.

Child's POV

Freak's head hurt. Aunt Petty had hit her head with the frying pan for being too slow to move away. Her burn from yesterday still hurt. Freak accidently let out a sneeze from the dust in the cupboard. Freak knew it mustn't make a noise or Aunt Petty would be very mad and that would make Unca Vern mad. Freak looked at the door in fear as Freak saw the door open but it wasn't Aunt Petty's face Freak saw it was another lady she saw sometimes from the kitchen window. The lady had looked at Freak in shock and then kneeled and tried to reach for Freak and Freak scooted back in fear. The lady spoke nicely to Freak saying she would help. Freak didn't know what to do but the lady seemed nice and slowly Freak reached out for help.

NPOV

Mrs. Abernathy nearly broke down in tears when the child's hands reach out hopefully and the old beautiful green eyes shone with hope. She quickly cradled the child not caring about staining her dress and quickly closed the cupboard and ran out of the house careful not to move the child too much mindful of its injuries. She quickly called the Bobbies then her husband.

"Please quickly come to Number 7 Privet Drive! They've been abusing a child. I was over for tea when I discovered the child in the cupboard under the stairs. It's the size of a 1-2 year old covered in bruises old and new. There's a serious untreated burn on its left wrist most likely from a stove. There's a very serious bump on the head and has crusty blood. It only has a huge t-shirt on that's covered in stains and blood. I haven't checked the gender yet. Please come soon before she realizes the child is gone and gets rid of the evidence! I have the child with me right now, I live at Number 10 Privet Drive my husband is Mr. Jacob Abernathy of CPS we've just moved her two months ago." her husband taught her to stick to the point and tell everything to make the Bobbies respond faster. The teller quickly dispatched Bobbies and paramedics to the scene. And when the teller hung up she cried. She quickly called her husband.

"Jacob its Victoria. You must get home quickly I've just found an extremely abused child at the Dursleys. They kept it in a cupboard! "she screamed hysterically," Its visible skin is littered in bruises. It only has a dirty old t-shirt on with BLOODSTAINS! And there's this knot on the head that's still bleeding blood!" Jacob Abernathy quickly told his wife he was rushing over. Mrs. Abernathy held the child desperately but talking calmly to the child.

"My name is Victoria Abernathy. What's yours?" the child stared at her with big soulful green eyes.

"Fweak" it said quietly. Mrs. Abernathy stared at the child in shock. And shook her head and swayed the child.

"Oh no no no no darling. Your name is definitely not Freak. I promise you not. And I promise you my husband will find your real name and get you all better and you will never see those despicable Dursley's ever again." She hugged the child to her. She wanted to clean the child a bit and help with the injuries but knew she couldn't it would contaminate evidence against the Dursley. So she just sat there rocking the child on the couch, her face streaming with tears. How could someone do this to a child? She barely heard sirens and vaguely realized she never closed her front door. She was in shock and that was the state the Bobbies and Paramedics found her. Rocking the child; making soothing noises but eyes staring blankly ahead in shock. Officer Clemens saw the door wide open and cautiously walked through doorway with his partner Officer Andrews.

"Mrs. Abernathy." they called and the site shook them to the core as they saw a woman in shock and they saw a pair of tiny child legs littered in bruises. Andrews took a tiny flashlight and flashed in in her eyes. "She's in shock. Gently try to snap her out of it." He quickly took a picture of the scene making sure to get the child's legs but also of the woman in shock. The paramedics came in and they all spoke to the woman to get out of it.

"Mrs. Abernathy. I'm Officer Clemens. This is my partner Andrews. We need you to snap out of it and show us the child and tell us what you saw." They saw clarity coming to her eyes. And her hunched over form finally revealed the rest of the child and what they saw disgusted them. Andrew quickly took pictures and Mrs. Abernathy retold the story of what she saw as the paramedics had taken the child and laid her on the other sofa and started taking vitals and diagnostics.

"The child is female." Paramedic number 1 said. And Jacob Abernathy rushed into the house. He stayed back as they had to take evidence from his wife and take her statement he quickly got her a change of clothes and when it was bagged she leaned gratefully onto him.

"She has a dislocated collarbone. Significant bruising. Broken and sprained ribs. A 2nd degree burn on her wrist. Sprained ankle. Her stomach indicates she hasn't been fed in a while. We've got to get her to the hospital now." Paramedic number 2 told them. The Abernathy's insisted that they go with her. They agreed when Jacob told them he was from CPS. As the female child was wheeled out and put into the ambulance the Abernathy saw Petunia Dursley getting escorted out in handcuffs screaming. All of the neighbors stared in nosiness at what was going on. Victoria stared at Petunia in righteousness.

Number 7 Privet Drive

Petunia walked into the kitchen and noticed Mrs. Abernathy was gone. 'Well how rude didn't even have the decency to excuse herself.' Petunia then cleaned up as she didn't want the Freak to touch her china. She heard sirens and then there was a knock on the door. It was an officer.

"How may I help you?" The officer clanked handcuffs into the hand that was on the door, Petunia stared in shock.

"Petunia Dursley you are hereby arrested on the suspicion of child abuse. Search the house. Especially the one under the stairs." The officer told the other officers. They walked in and took pictures of everything while Petunia was read her rights and to her horror they opened the cupboard under the stairs and then turned to her angrily and then took pictures and took out baggies and started labeling them in numbers and they clipped a big one to the cot stained with blood."

"Your husband will soon also be arrested and your child Dudley is officially a ward of the state and Child Protective Services will pick him up from preschool." That's when Petunia started screaming profanities and cursing for taking in the child.

"That little bitch. I knew we shouldn't have taken the freak in. Just like her mother the slut. Found her on my doorstep after they were blown up. Those freaks! Wasted our good money on that freak. Waste of air and space!" The officer really wanted to hit her. The officer inspecting the cupboard found a file in the cupboard after taking pictures opened the file. And his eyebrows shot up and his hatred for the Dursleys grew.

"Sir. We've just found documentation of the female child. The child was born at the prestigious St. Mungo's Medical on July 31st. Name is Camellia Potter. It seems she was adopted by a Duke James Potter. Her birth mother is Duchess Lily Evans Potter. But on the birth certificate the father is listed as Anthony Stark of American descent. And this document proves that the Mrs. Dursley's family have been given a monthly stipend of 200,00 pounds sterling from Lady Camellia's trust fund that has been set up for her needs and wants and whoever holds custody of her. Godfather is Marquis Sirius Black. Unknown to where he is." the officers were in shock.

"Waste of money indeed. I will see to it that you will spend the rest of your life in prison madam." And dragged her to the cab then roughly shoved her in. He slammed the door and the officer in the cab drove her off. The officer walked to the ambulance and told them the information of the child's name.

"The victim is Lady Camellia Potter. Date of Birth is July 31st, 1990. She's only three." he stated grimly. They nodded and slammed the door shut. The officer got into his cab and drove in silence with his partner and another cab following them. They reached Grunnings and asked the secretary where Mr. Vernon Dursley was and were told he was in a very important meeting and in turn told her they would arrest her if she did not bring them to him. They barged in as he was giving a speech. They all stared in shock as the officers immediately cuffed him and stated he was arrested for child abuse. And Vernon struggled and tried to hit the officer who in turn knocked him out.

While that was happening the Abernathy's were with Camellia in the emergency room. In America, a certain assistant of a certain Industrial Physicst recieved an overseas call from British CPS.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, i'm just a lowly poor college student at SU so leave me alone.**

**AN: chi-chan:.**...well I should've expected the turnout as this is the first femharry daughter of tony but alas I truly did not so when the first day got so many hits I was very pleasantly surprised. Damn now I have to make serious-ish. Pressure is mounting and i actually have to make it plot worthy and less holes in the story...meh yeah no pressure **-_-***

I'm going to tell you all now. I have no idea where i'm going with this. Well...maybe bits and pieces. Gotta get into me inner snarky self to get Tony.

enjoy :)

**Chapter 1**

**Day after the "Rescue"**

**St. Albert's Medical Hospital**

Victoria Abernathy sat in the uncomfortable chair that was in little Camellia's hospital room. Her husband made some calls and pulled out a lot of favors to be made Camellia's social worker. And the British CPS was collaborating with the American Embassy which was collaborating with British Embassy in the states. And now America CPS was getting involved. No one knew who was in charge of the search, such an international relations nightmare.

It didn't matter to her as long as they found Camellia's father soon and see if he was fit to raise a child. If he wasn't fit, Victoria was not going to let Camellia go to a man unfit to raise a child blood or not. Look at what Camellia's 'blood' relations did to her and other poor children that were in abusive homes that were not yet to be found. She took in a deep teary breath, 'one less abused child is better than one more abused child' she thought.

She tenderly rubbed Camellia's good hand. The doctor said that Camellia hadn't been fed for about a week. She had 3 cracked ribs, a hairline fracture on her skull, a dislocated shoulder from being yanked repeatedly very hard, a second degree burn on her wrist, a twisted ankle, and several bruises and cuts, and a bruised kidney. The doctor told them that Camellia was very lucky to be found that quickly because the doctor could only predict her situation becoming worse of Victoria had never found her especially since she was developing pneumonia.

Victoria cradled her head in her hands and stared at the wires and tubes connected to Camellia, who looked even smaller in the hospital bed surrounded by beeping machines. Since she went so long without food they had to slowly reintroduce her to solids if she even ever had any. The doctor told her to call them when Camellia awoke so that they would feed her some broth. She wondered how her husband was doing. He had called and said that he was heading to the states, Malibu, California actually.

**Malibu International Airport**

Jacob Abernathy and John Hancock from the American Embassy in Britain walked out of the gate and were greeted by Damon Arnold of the British Embassy and Arthur McKenzie of CPS. They all shook hands and quickly got into the Dodge and were briefed of who they were exactly visiting.

"The man we are visiting, I have visited before. There are so many claims of children of being his kids that there's actually a specific person that handles all his cases. Basically me. I have already notified his lawyer who will be present when we get there." Arthur the driver told them. Jacob and John (**AN: john jacob jinglehiemerschmidts)** looked at the back of the twos head curiously and then looked at eachother.

"Just who is this Anthony Stark that we are visiting first?" Jacob asked. Damon turned around in his seat and handed them a thick file. Jacob and John shared it and looked at the man's picture in shock.

"There is only one Anthony Stark in the United States and quite possibly the world." Damon stated.

The square picture was the one and only Industrial Physicist Anthony Stark, son of Howard Stark; who worked with Einstein to create the atomic bomb and current CEO of Stark Industries at the age of 21. As the two men were trying to wrap their heads around the fact that **"Tony Stark"** just might be the father of little Camellia; Damon announced that they had arrived at Tony's seaside mansion just as a car drove past them.

**AN: This is actually where I got stuck for an undetermined amount of time. But I'm so happy that I just got a puppy I shall try to have a long chapter. FIGHTING**

**03/16/2011**

**AN: Well that up there tells you of how much I totally stopped. Well my puppy Chanel got ran over by an SUV by some black guy but not to worry I found him and popped all his tires. My mom on mother's day got me a new puppy which I named Coco. And then just 4 months later my beloved Fatty (Lucky) that I got back when I was 14 and pretty much nursed her like my own baby and when my grandma was on her deathbed she asked for her has died from Leukemia, so yea this was the last thing on my mind. Besides tests and generally avoiding my parents I'm back trying to finish this gahhhhhhhhhh.**

**Continued**** chapter 1**

**Inside Tony's Malibu Bungalow**

In the silence of the beautiful home but as down the stairs a certain Tony Stark worked in chaos of rock music. The lab had state of the art everything, which he invented and built himself. Now, Tony may look like he was intently just focused on his engine but to the trained eye of people who knew him sometimes better than himself like oh let's say his personal assistant Pepper Potts who was currently watching him through the thick bullet proof security windows and doors he was troubled. Pepper had already sent the random tart that Tony had once again brought home to doddle with and always left her to clean after his messes. She'd come to remark something sarcastically to him as she always did and get him to sign the numerous papers of Stark Inc., but her annoyance dissipated a little bit seeing his troubled face. For the two years she had signed on as his personal assistant numerous women had tried to convince Tony then lawyers then the press that Tony had father their offspring's but always proven wrong once a DNA was taken. Tony had taken it astride as he didn't want a child growing up like him with absentee parents. His father only spent time with him when he accomplished something his father was interested in and his mother died in a boating incident with one of her numerous lovers. He'd basically grew up with a string of nannies and maids. But when Pepper had told him another paternity case had come up and gave them name Lily Ann Potter nee Evans he started. Even now he thought back to the beautiful fiery hair and luminous green eyes.

Lily Evans was different than the models and actresses he'd usually date now and probably was his first love. He'd been 18 and was giving a week long lecture at a symposium and then she stood up to ask him a question and he was struck at how beautiful she was. He thought she was only beauty and no brains but she proved him wrong, she asked him to explain his thoughts on string theory and its effect on day to day lives and argued against his points. They had struck up camaraderie and Tony learned that she was having a break with her boyfriend of two years. And it was after a night out they fell into bed together and when Tony had realized he thought more of her then just a fling James Potter came crawling back to her and proposed Lily had accepted and went back to England not without saying goodbye but when she left he was heartbroken but he then started to sleep with models and actresses that had barely graduated if they even did. He hadn't thought of her since then and to hear Pepper tell him that Lily was saying he was the father of her offspring shocked him. He had made sure he was always protected even back then but Lily wasn't a liar but why would she try to contact him now after 3 years. He was broken out of his musing when he heard Pepper clearing her throat. He greeted her.

"Hey Ms. Potts, what's brought you to my lair." He stated cheerfully and Pepper rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Stark, I have asked the driver to escort Miss Cindy Brown off the premises as she had refused to leave even after Jarvis and myself you had a busy schedule and would have no time for her and asked that she leave her number." She had bluntly told him

"Good going Ms. Potts so what is on my schedule today." Tony already had an idea what his day would consist of but he liked to play stupid. Pepper just turned on her PDA and started to list his various meetings and appointments and Jarvis interrupted them.

"We have visitors one a white Mercedes Benz and 4 in a Blue Chevrolet Sedan. And as Ms. Potts ordered the DNA device has been brought out" Jarvis droned. Pepper and Tony stiffened but thanked him.

"Well off to meet our judgers." Tony remarked and Pepper just nodded stiffly and they walked up the stairs and were greeted by the five men one of which was Tony's lawyer Marcus Newman.

"Hey Marcus, what have you been up to?" Tony greeted him. Marcus nodded in greeting to him.

"Tony other than still trying to get rid of your mess in Tampa, Florida I have a client going through a property dispute. Now may I introduce you to Jacob Abernathy from CPS in Britain and John Hancock from the American Embassy in Britain and Damon Arnold of the British Embassy in the U.S and as you already know, Arthur McKenzie of CPS. Gentlemen Tony Stark." Marcus introduced.

Tony nodded to the men reservedly. Jacob studied the man who was supposedly little Camellia's father trying to find resemblance in the two and found besides maybe his nose and hair color Camellia was most probable more in likeness to her deceased mother.

"Hello Mr. Stark. I am Jacob Abernathy. It was my wife that found Camellia in the condition she was in." Tony sharply turned to him.

"Condition?" Jacob looked at him surprise.

"No one informed you of the situation of Camellia was found in?" he asked in surprise.

"No, how about you fill me in then." Tony demanded. Jacob rubbed his temples and got ready to tell him the horrors of how Camellia was found.

"My wife was over at one of our neighbors for tea and when Petunia Dursley had excused to relieve herself. My wife heard a sneeze. Ms. Dursley's son was currently at a playmates home and they had no pets so my wife went to investigate only to find the noise coming from the cup board under the stairs." He had started and Tony had gone over to a wall and pressed a button and a part of the wall spun to reveal a bar and he had poured himself and gestured for the rest to serve themselves and his eyes never left Jacob's form.

"My wife opened the door and to her horror a child was discovered beaten and bloodied." Tony's hand tightened around his glass, "My wife quickly convinced the child to come towards her and quickly ran to our home across the street and dialed for the authorities and ushered them quickly for the child and just in case the Dursley's got rid of evidence. The paramedics quickly arrived and her list of injuries at the scene were a dislocated collarbone, significant bruising, broken and sprained ribs, a 2nd degree burn on her wrist and a sprained ankle and she hadn't been given food for a week." Tony's glass shattered in his hand. Pepper gasped and grabbed napkins for his hand and Marcus searched for a first aid kit.

"Keep continuing." Tony ordered not at all feeling the pain and ignoring Pepper. Jacob nodded.

"The authorities quickly arrested Petunia Dursley and were enroute to arrest her husband Vernon at his office. At the hospital the doctors discovered she had 3 cracked ribs, a hairline fracture on her skull, a dislocated shoulder from being yanked repeatedly very hard, a second degree burn on her wrist, a twisted ankle, and several bruises and cuts, and a bruised kidney." Everyones face was disgusted and Tony was literally vibrating in anger at what was done to Lily's daughter, where were Lily and James anyway? Why weren't they there for their daughter!

"Where are Lily and James? Why were they with this Petunia woman anyway?" he demanded.

"Lily and James Potter were murdered in their home in Godric's Hallow on Halloween shortly after Camellia had turned one. Their will states that she was to go to her godfather a Lord Sirius Black but it is unknown to where he is. But the odd thing is their will clearly states that Lily's daughter and James' adopted child were to never be given or be near the Dursley family, their executor of their will should have known this. And their will stated that their child's guardian was to be given 200,000 pounds sterling to raise their child and the Dursleys received these payments and upon arrest they screamed that she was a waste of money despite the fact they were being given a fortune every month to raise her and didn't spend a penny on her." Tony froze at hearing that Lily and James were murdered and only vaguely heard the rest. Even if their child was not biologically his he would fight to find her a good family.

"Her blood, you brought it right?" Jacob confusedly nodded.

"Quickly give it to me." Tony demanded and ripped the cooled bag from John's hands. And stalked to the DNA retrieval device he built himself after several paternity lawsuits and put the tube in and closed the little door. The four men looked confused as Tony sat and the tv screen started popping up random shapes and laters. Pepper had quickly wrapped up Tony's hand as he was sitting and soon enough Jarvis' voice was heard.

"DNA Match to father and child." Tony froze for a second and so did Pepper and Marcus at hearing this but Tony quickly came to action. And the four men looked at the man who they thought was a loose and rule less playboy who all of sudden took charge and they saw the man who owned the company that literally ruled the world.

"Pepper cancel everything for today and get the jet gassed and ready to go. Marcus you get those custody papers. I want everything ready for me by the time I get in Britain to wherever my child is, Pepper pack your bags we are going to Britain and you men are flying with me. I will have my child as quickly as possible."

**AN: well I know its short and not up to people standards but hey at least I wrote it sigh I suck I know. Well time for me to do my project bleh. **

**BYES =^.^=**


End file.
